Assassination Classroom: Super Mystery Dungeon
by Lucario765GWrites
Summary: Based of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series— An AU (Koro-Sensei Lives btw). With warriors sending themselves into the future, presently with Nagisa and Class 3-E, the Assassination Classroom. Nagisa resolves into the adventure with one of his best friends as the fate of the world will upon them. Paths into the dungeons of a new adventure.


**Ayyy it is my very f*irst(not really) Assassination Classroom story that I have ever posted!**

***(I mean it as in starting on writing one.)**

**This does involve the traits of the actual Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and even Assassination Classroom.**

**But.. in here it is an AU**

**So Koro-Sensei in here DOES NOT get killed. (Hooray!)**

**Following the plot of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (though admitting myself.. I will add my own elements too. So that they will make sense? Hopefully!)**

**As this is MYSTERY DUNGEON some of you might have played the series (Rescue Team, Explorers, GTI and Super). As you always know the fate of what happens to the player..**

**But! I might do hints or keep it secret.**

**You will NEVER know or will you?**

**Oh, who knows!**

**Note: I do not own Assassination Classroom nor the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Prologue - Future**

Everything was a ghost town. No people, no animals or plants were seen to be alive within the world. The skies clouded with darkness. Dusty fogs spreading throughout the area, no sights of living beings to be found. Or what _it _had thought. The dark sphere that stood in the area of darkness, filled by the hate, the negative thoughts. Dark Matter.

It was created from the negativity of darkness within everyone who are living in the so called planet named earth.

Believing that all hope was lost.

Two young teenagers who were wounded had been fighting with help of a few others. Wearing animal or mythical creature masks. The sphere had been roaring at them like a beast.

Over and over. Again and again.

It was useless. They may have kept fighting but it didn't work.

Their weapons only haven't been damaging it critically anymore, rather the ones who fought were weakening. Losing their energy and strength to keep it up.

_Are we pulling the same thing again and again? Or..—_,Thought the one with a masked devil hood. Beside him stood a masked vixen, a girl in purple. He himself in red. The red devil.

Other friends of his had the animals of dog, cat, dragon, spider, stag beetle, monkey and more creatures. With their commanders likely an octopus and two others.

But this battle would end with the exact same results. Nobody knew if there another way.. except for two.

"This is the only way, right?" Said the one with a masked bird hood, in yellow. In which the smaller one had nodded, who wore a masked snake hood.

The masked snake had looked at their comrades, who wear stuck in fear or not knowing what to do anymore. All of them. With the fact that a masked bunny girl had been severely injured from it. Like she was about to die. The one who loved him would slowly soon meet her end.

Frowning himself from it, determined to go with his fate.

The masked devil felt like a bolt was shot through him, as he saw two of his companions talking each other. As he had heard it, "Yeah, this is the only way.. we agreed on this."

_Wait.. they are—_

"Let's do it." "Yes."

_No..! WAIT-_

He started to ran to the duo. While the others were confused. The two masked soliders have been working on this power for a little while now, as they used it. With the movements of time and space, lighting themselves like sparks.

"STOP IT!" yelled out the masked devil, using his flames on the water and thunder. But it didn't help at all.

"What are they doing?!"

"Stop it you guys!"

"What is happening?!"

The others had now seen it, thinking that the devil has partly lost himself but he wasn't. It was the other two, as they were already turning into light gold dust. The golden aura were like waves send out, it was powerful.

Light flashed everything out. "Fool! If you keep doing it like that without defeating me again, I'll keep on living to be reborn!" warned Dark Matter.

Everything was flashed in seconds.

Spirits flying every where following into the portal. With Dark Matter vanishing into darkness.

_In a distant future.. we will be living into the shadows of our new selves. _

_To change everything. _

_To know ourselves once again._

_To..._

_Do everything right._

With the little spirits making their way into the future.

Ending up into shadows of several humans.

_This was the only way._


End file.
